my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sphinx
"You should learn something from this: Watch your back." ''- Sphinx telling others about his advantage if he gets behind them. A mysterious member of Team Fort, Sphinx is an enigma, to say the least. On par with Pyromaniac, not much is known about Sphinx, except for the fact he is a double agent, working with Moros and pro-hero team Team Fort. He is the 10th Pillar of the group Moros, and is often considered to be the odd one out of Team Fort. While he possesses a professional demeanor while in Moros, Sphinx becomes a much more fun character while with Team Fort. However, much pressure is on him. He cannot let anyone know, not from Moros or from Team Fort, about his double agency. Appearance A single, even unintentional look at Sphinx can give you a feel about his general appearance: A sophisticated assassin with no time for jokes or comedic banter, at least, not in Moros. Sphinx, while in Team Fort, wears a red leather balaclava and appears to have a slight stubble, although this could be attributed to the lighting he is usually under. His hero costume seems unconventional, as the total cost of the outfit is ¥ 2,063,124.50, and in the heat of combat, fancy is not a viable option, unless you know how to dodge. Sphinx wears a fancy dress shirt with a white undershirt and a tie. His pants go way down to his ankles, and are finished off with fancy dress shoes and black gloves. Underneath the suit is a kevlar vest, and underneath that is another kevlar vest, making him almost impervious to non-AP handgun bullets. Unfortunately, this makes him a bit heavy, but not heavy enough to expose his sound. In Moros, his appearance is quite different. His face is covered by an armored mask, made of a special polymer to keep it durable yet light, and is equipped with two silenced pistols that fire precision rounds from the first barrel, and stun rounds from the second. The armor is noticeably lighter than the kevlar, yet remains as durable. However, he does not like to use this suit, as it betrays his ability to sneak about effectively. The only time he does use it is in active combat, and even then only in a gang war. Personality If you were blind to his Team Fort side, Sphinx appears as a serious, pragmatic, and overly unenthusiastic individual. Unlike many of the other Pillars of Moros, who tend to have their own personality and quirks, Sphinx remains robotic and reticient, the perfect hitman. He does not let his emotions get in the way of a mission, as per his motto: "If you have time to cry, you have time to hunt.". If he catches you defenseless, it is more likely he will shoot you in the head, as he excels in leaving no witnesses during his contracts. He is widely considered the best assassin, contributing to his status as a pillar, knowing alternate routes where others see a dead end. He also speaks with a formal and addressing tone, with a hint of respect if Boss Moros or any of the other pillars are speaking to him. This demeanor changes when he is around the members of Team Fort. His character changes from that of a professional, no-nonsense hitman to that of a sociopathic sadist with a potty mouth. While he still keeps his stealth-based combat style, his insults become more vulgar and more insulting, openly mocking his opponents after he kills them. However, these aren't wildly thrown about, and act as more of a way to get into the opposition's head and anger them. Even if he can have fits of uncontrollable laughter, emotionally harming insults, or snarky comments, Sphinx is quick to regain his lost composition, quickly turning serious while others are laughing their heads off. This can provide Sphinx room to escape, or allow him to finish off targets quickly without having to engage in direct combat, as per his style. He is very parental to his suit, treating it like a bomb about to go off with the wrong touch. While he has no problems with blood on it, if he were to find any tear he would kill the person responsible, be it an accident or on purpose. So a word of caution: Don't touch the suit. Abilities General Abilities Super Moves * '''Backstab: '''Sphinx dodges behind the target after they swing a blow, before landing a backstab upon the nape, severing the spinal cord. As long as the knife severs the spinal cord, it will be referred to as the Backstab, an exception is Thermal Stab, due to the nature of the knife's modification. Variations of this move exist. ** '''Shuriken Stab: '''Sphinx unlatches the tang pin of the butterfly knife before throwing it at the target, slashing downward upon the spinal cord, killing the target. Best used at a distance, and it has a 2/3 chance of the handles instead hitting the back of the head, which deal meager damage. ** '''Thermal Stab: '''Sphinx loads a fragile canister of metal oxide and some metal powder with a pin longer than the blade at the end (Note that some fuel appears before the pin's stopper), before throwing it like a Kunai. The pin hits the target first before the knife, stabilizing the incoming blade's entry into the target. Regardless if it hits as a backstab or not, the rod inward, the sudden motion creating heat and small holes poked into the stopper allowing some of the oxide and powder to reach the fuel as it ignites, breaching the canister and creating thermite, a lethal type of fire that burns anyone that get's close to the target. ** '''Rip Stab: '''Sphinx sneaks up behind a target before thrusting his blade forward into the spinal cord and tearing upward or downward, killing the target and causing massive amounts of blood to spill out. * '''Kneecap: '''Sphinx takes out his revolver, shooting once at the target's left knee and shooting again on the right knee, immobilizing them and leaving them vulnerable to others. Best used on a fleeing target * '''Strong Slash: '''Sphinx transforms himself into a replica of a strong person or a Nomu, before slashing in any direction, creating a deep cut that spouts blood. Trivia * There is a running gag about Sphinx and people's backs. Instead of saying "I'd tap that" when he finds someone attractive, he'd say "I'd stab that" while looking at said person's back. * Sphinx apparently gets an adrenaline rush after stabbing someone's back, which explains why he finds the practice so addicting. * He is based off TF2's Spy, but lacks the ability to cloak and does not have access to anti-electronic weapons. He was also inspired by Genji. * His knife of choice is a butterfly knife. Quotes Moros Quotes * ''"Gentlemen." * "May I?" - ''Right before stabbing a couple people's backs, if he is cooperating with either another pillar or another Assassin of Moros. * ''"All in a day's work." * "Lay your weapons down, and I may spare you. MAY." * "A fine job, my friend." * "Let us settle this like gentlemen!" ''- Forced to engage in direct combat. * ''"And so, When the assassin gazed upon the breadth of his work, he wept, for no more were there backs to stab!" ''- After a backstabbing spree. About Kurogari Sannan * ''"You really don't know how to tell flat from male." Team Fort Quotes * "I feel trés bon!" * "So many healthy backs, waiting to be stabbed! Sniff Ah, the fresh smell." * revolver noises "You're all quite out of your depth." * "Mon dieu" (My God.) * "You died as you lived: A VIRGIN! Snort" * "'' * ''"Hello again, Dumbbell!" * "Here. a stack of cash Buy yourself some talent." About Baseball * "Pathetic." About Garrison * "I have found the world's fattest man. He is in my team. Merde." * "You disgust me, you and your 6 fat asses." * "There is not enough thermite in the world to roast you into a healthy dish." About Sentry * "Snickering Wait. You're telling me... You live in a VAN?! Laughter"